A Jrockian Fairy Tale
by Satchi Claus
Summary: What happens when you mix Jrock and Fairy tales? You get a cross-dressing Prince named Rame, a kind and gentle knight named Kai, a cruel queen named Hizaki, and a narcissistic Prince named Ruki.  Rame, Vidoll  Kai & Ruki, The GazettE  Hizaki, Versailles


_**Note: **This started off as a story about O.C.s of 0928soubi and mine. But I saw an opportunity and took it :P_

A Jrockian Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, there was a _beautiful_ cross-dressing boy named Rame. He was the _most _beautiful in all the lands. He designed and wore the most lavish of dressed and could look better than _any_ woman. He was the Prince of the kingdom, but of course everyone referred to him as their Princess. Now, young Rame had his heart set on a young knight who was the _best_ of the best. However, his mother, Queen Hizaki, had no intentions of letting the knight, Kai, and her young prince be together. Instead, poor Rame had been destined to marry a wealthy Prince, Ruki. Rame _had_ to admit, the Prince was handsome, but he just couldn't win his heart. Rame begged and pleaded with the Queen to at least give Kai a fair chance. With a smirk, Queen Hizaki came up with a plan. She called on Prince Ruki and the young Kai and set before them a simple wager.

"In a cave _high_ up on a mountain that sits on the other end of the Kingdom lives a _fierce_ man-eating dragon. Each of you is to get passed this dragon and find a gift among it's treasures suitable for my Rame. The winner will marry him." She announced.

Kai looked _absolutely_ crestfallen; how could he best _a dragon_ when his _only_ opponents had been _human?_ Still, he would try, if it meant he and Rame could be together. Ruki was to go first and so he set out on his noble horse, vanishing into the distance. He made his way through the forest with great speed, then rode his horse up the mountainside, despite the tough terrain being bad on it's footing. _Three days_, it took him, to reach the cave. At the mouth of said cave, the horse reared up and whinnied, fearful of this terrible dragon waiting just inside. Withdrawing his sword, Ruki urged the horse on and charged inside. A furious roar sounded and the once-sleeping dragon reared it's head.

"Great and terrible dragon! _I_ am the _Almighty_ Prince Ruki. I have come to take from you the most _valuable_ thing in your possession as a gift to my future bride. Step aside so that I may pass!" The dragon roared again, revealing a mouthful of sharp fangs the size of the Prince. Still, Ruki was unnerved. "This is your last chance, fearsome _Beast_! Move aside and show me your treasures or suffer my wrath!"

The dragon made to let loose a stream of fire as hot as Hell itself on the intruding human but Ruki's horse was quick, bolting forward and letting Ruki swing his blade. It sliced into the dragon's chest, leaving a deep gash. The dragon fell with a pained roar and Prince Ruki moved on. He reached the room of glittering treasures and searched. _Almost instantly_, he spotted a gift worthy of his bride-to-be. It was a golden tiara with sapphires and emeralds. In the center was a large ruby heart surrounded by little white diamonds. He took it and swiftly made his way back to the Palace. Once there, he presented the tiara to Rame and Queen Hizaki.

"My _my_, what a _perfect_ gift! You _see_, Rame? _Surely_ this Prince is suitable enough to marry you." The Queen gushed.

Despite being very interested in the object brought to him, Rame wanted Kai to give it a shot. The Queen was obviously displeased and exclaimed "you may _only_ take what _belongs to you_ in your trip!"

This disheartened the young knight further, for he had _nothin_g; being a knight you could _only_ use what the King or Queen would _let_ you borrow. So, the despairing young male set out on foot, gathering berries and herbs as he went. He'd _need _food to survive his trip and herbs in case of any injuries.

It took him _three weeks _to make it to the other side of the kingdom and he had so rationed his food to last _another_ three weeks, but _that_ would be it. He looked up at the tall _tall_ mountain and sighed. It would take _at least_ a week to reach the cave near the tippy top of the towering mass of rocks. He began his ascent, rationing his meager food _even more._ Finally, he made it to the cave.

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Queen Hizaki, Rame, and Ruki waited with waning degrees of hope. _Ruki_ had_ no_ hope for his competitor and _even_ assumed him to be dead. The Queen_ urged_ Rame to give up and marry the already-proven-worthy Prince. And _poor_ Rame wished with _all_ his heart that his beloved was still alive.

Kai entered the cave to a meager roar from the dying dragon. He dropped to his knees at it's side.

"Oh dragon, I was sent in search of treasure for my beloved but I _can't_ leave you to suffer like this, Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" Kindhearted Kai asked.

The dragon lifted it's head and spoke in a rumbling yet gentle voice. "Young stranger, I am not long for this world. I have held on in the hopes of someone coming along and saving my young." She lifted her massive head and shifted her body to reveal a large egg. "It _must_ be kept warm, however, and _cannot _be dropped. Will _you,_ kind traveler, carry on my line? Take care of this egg and raise the dragon that will hatch? Teach it to do well?"

Kai was torn in two. He _wanted_ to bring a gift back for his Rame, but he _couldn't_ just let the unborn dragon die. He nodded. "_Yes_, oh gentle and _misunderstood_ creature. I will take your egg and care for it. When it is grown, I'll return it here to protect your treasures."

Kai moved to grab the egg but the dragon stopped him. "Thank you_ kindly_, young human. For your kindness, when I pass on, you may take meat from my body to sustain yourself on your trip home. I can tell you've had a wearisome travel." Those were the dragon's dying words.

Kai took only the little bit he would need to survive and grabbed the egg. He had _no _room for a treasure and so began his journey back, feeling defeated. However, he took _great _care of the egg _and_, a month later, was back at the Palace. He walked in carrying the heavy egg and wearing a sullen expression. He knelt before Rame, egg still in his arms.

"_What _is _that_?" Queen Hizaki asked, looking disgusted.

"My _beloved_ Rame, I _apologize_. I have _failed _to bring you a gift. The dragon in the cave was dying and asked of me a task that left my heart in two. She asked me to care for her young, having held out until _someone_ would promise her its safety. I could _only_ carry it and a little meat which the _kind_ dragon had given to me for _my_ kindness. I just _couldn't_ leave the egg to grow cold and rot away. I _love_ you...but...I couldn't bring myself to be so _cruel_."

Tears formed in Rame's eyes and he placed his hands on Kai's cheeks. "My dear _sweet_ knight, you didn't bring me some _treasur_e but _your heart_ is true and pure. I will take you as my husband."

Kai was so very happy but noticed a rather sore-looking Ruki. He smiled. "If you don't mind, I can share your love with prince Ruki." Kai looked over to the suddenly shocked Prince. "Really?" Prince Ruki asked almost hopefully. Kai nodded and the three of them were married the next day. They lived out their lives with their wonderful dragon...and lots of sex between the three of them. And they lived VERY happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
